Shadow Of The North Plaza
David Bailey | psycho = | weapon = | food = | join =15,000 | rescue = 30,000 | call = I saw somebody in the NORTH PLAZA. He was leaving the SUPERMARKET. He was in a real panic too. Somethin' must be after the poor guy.Dead Rising Game Script, IGN, (January, 2009). | prev = Japanese Tourists | next = Lovers }} Shadow Of The North Plaza is a Dead Rising scoop. Frank will receive a call from Otis about a man in the North Plaza. David Bailey is in N111,Unofficial store number, see North Plaza store map one of the empty stores under construction in the North Plaza. Walk along the construction catwalks because they are usually less populated with zombies than the floor below. Talk to David and he will join Frank. David was injured by a crazyman at Seon's Food and Stuff grocery store. David is unable to walk on his own so Frank will have to help him walk.Mike, Dead Rising Walkthrough Intro, Visual Walkthroughs, (November 26, 2006). Requirements for Otis's call Otis will usually call Frank at Day 1, September 19, 11:00pm with this scoop, unless there are 8 savable survivors which can be rescued. See the Eight survivor rule. Conversation with David Frank: Take a good look at me man. Do I look like a zombie to you? David: Are you one of the good guys? Frank: Maybe. Frank: I'll take you to a safe place. You'll be better off there. David: I'd love to go but I won't make it far on this leg! Frank: What? What's wrong with your leg? David: I wanted to get some food from the MARKET, but this crazy guy tried to kill me! He said I was shoplifting and he was gonna punish me. He was totally nuts man. Just insane! Frank: I can't just let you stay here pal. If you can't walk, I'll support you. David: Seriously? You'd do that for me? What a nice guy. Thanks! Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). :David joins }} Temporary food There is food in this empty store (N111) which is only here during this mission: * 2 Baguettes * 2 Snacks * Grapefruit * Coffee Creamer Scoop expires Trivia Images Dead rising shadow north plaza with toy laser sword 1 N111.png Dead_rising_IGN_shadow_in_the_north_plaza.jpg|Possible beta version because of clear caption above survivors head. Dead_rising_IGN_shadow_in_north_plaza.jpg dead rising david bailey (2).png Dead_rising_shadow_of_the_north_plaza_david.png Dead rising shadow north plaza with toy laser sword 3 n111 carrying.png|Carrying Dead rising shadow north plaza with toy laser sword 4 north plaza.png|North Plaza hallways Dead rising shadow north plaza with toy laser sword 5 north plaza.png|North Plaza hallways Dead rising shadow north plaza with toy laser sword 6 north plaza.png|North Plaza hallways File:dead rising shadow north plaza with toy laser sword 7 north plaza.png|North Plaza hallways File:dead rising shadow north plaza with toy laser sword 91 pp door.png|North Plaza door File:dead rising shadow north plaza with toy laser sword 8 leisure.png|Leisure Park File:dead rising shadow north plaza with toy laser sword 9 leisure.png|Leisure Park File:dead rising shadow north plaza with toy laser sword 92 pp.png|Paradise Plaza File:dead rising shadow north plaza with toy laser sword 93 warehouse waypoint.png|Warehouse File:dead rising shadow north plaza with toy laser sword 8 warehouse carrying.png|Warehouse File:dead rising shadow north plaza with toy laser sword 94 rooftoop.png|Rooftop File:dead rising shadow north plaza with toy laser sword 98 rooftop.png|Rooftop File:dead rising shadow north plaza with toy laser sword 99 security room.png|Security Rooom See also Notes External links